Til the Day I Die
by AidenSurvival
Summary: Telling someone you love them has never been this easy. One-shot.


**Written for YJ Pairings Kaldur Week on Tumblr. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, do not own any of them. There may, or may not, be errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Your heartbeat, a guide to my life to unlock the secrets that reside in my mind<p>

The whispering all made clear by the voices telling me to confide

The emotions I've kept deep within,

My biggest secret is that of loving you. Is that a sin?

I can look back on the days,

Remembered when you glanced my way,

My heart stopped for the fraction of the time,

A feeling I cannot hide.

We've known each other for a few months now.

Tell me, do you feel the same way?

Do you love me too?

Wally signed the message with a small lightning bolt signature. He folded the piece of paper and tucked it inside the envelope, sealing it with his tongue. The speedster held the message close to his chest before putting it inside the pocket of his plaid shirt. He opened his door, staring ahead of him to make sure no one was around. Verifying the coast as 'clear', Wally sped on the way to Aqualad's room.

The door cracked slightly as he slipped the note inside. Kid Flash dashed off again, this time tripping on black marbles his friend Robin laid out on the ground. He yowled in agony, snarling at the Boy Wonder whom appeared out of nowhere. "Rob! **What the hell?**"

The younger teen grinned at him. "Letters are so 1600s. Why don't you tell him in person? He's in the room, ya know."

"How did you-"

"I'm Batman's protégé, I know everything."

"Since when did you find about my feelings for," Wally lowered his voice so no one but Robin could hear, "_Aqualad_."

"The day we formed the Young Justice Division, that's when I found out you liked him. You were careful not to let anyone see it, but your best friend can see through you."

At first, Wally wanted to believe what Robin said was a lie, but he couldn't deny the truth. He was raised to be as honest as possible. To be fair, he had to keep _some_ secrets to himself…like the one he decided to reveal today. That purely was his decision on his own. He didn't expect Robin to find out, yet the pesky little bird found out by eavesdropping. He took a mental note to get revenge on his friend as soon as possible.

"KF?" he asked. "You there?"

Wally broke out of his thoughts when Robin snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. "Huh? Yea, I'm here. Just thinking of ways to get revenge on you after all of this is over with."

"You wouldn't kill a bro, who's trying to hook you up with your crush of over a year, now would you?"

"Well…no."

"I thought so." Robin crossed his arms in victory. "Follow me and we'll wake up Kal-"A yawn reverberated from Aqualad's room, interjecting the teen's order. "Looks like he's already awake. Your own your own, KF." A faint cackle and the slight whoosh of Robin's cape indicated the Boy Wonder dispersed out of sight.

Kid Flash panicked when he heard the sounds of feet shuffling inside the Atlantean's room. His heart beat faster; his legs grew weak every second he continued to stand in the spot a few strides away from Kaldur's location. _Could this get any worse?_

All he could currently do was to stand frozen in place. His body wouldn't comply with his mind. It simply refused. And he hated his body for it.

***rip* *tear* **

Wally's breathing hitched.

He heard the crumble of paper as Aqualad opened the letter. Forever seemed an eternity for the boy when he waited for a negative response. Instead, the door ahead of him swung wide open.

There stood Kaldur in nothing but a pair of black cargo shorts. Wally gawked when he stared at the tattoos across the Atlantean's chest. He traced the eel tattoos along his arms, and then stared at his pale green eyes. Expecting rejection, he averted his gaze, and then glanced back. Kaldur's eyes read honesty. They sparkled even.

Kaldur walked forwards, Wally took one step back. His legs felt like jello when he attempted to take another step back. By that time, the brown skinned male closed the distance between them. His legs buckled at the close contact. Thankfully, Kaldur caught him in a strong, firm grip to his waist. Wally blushed as the Atlantean pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Um…Kal?"

"Yes?" he purred.

"I have a confession to make."

Kaldur'ahm grinned, pulling away slightly for Wally to see him. The red haired speedster dropped his gaze to the floor, blushing again, scuffling his feet on the barren floor. "I…I think I'm in l-"

"You're in love with me? I'm sure the letter you gave me made it blatantly obvious."

Kid Flash never kept his gaze off the floor. Aqualad put a hand under Wally's chin, raising it in hopes of the speedster making eye contact. "I'm not mad, or upset, in case you're wondering."

Wally finally made contact upon hearing Kaldur's words. "You're not mad?"

"I'll prove it if you don't believe me." He clashed his lips with Wally's, passionately kissing him until they broke away, gasping for air.

"You kissed me." He said. Kaldur chucked softly. "That I did. You know why I kissed you? I did because I love you, Kid Flash. Always have, always will." Those three words were what he needed to hear as he returned the favor by kissing his crush back. "I love you too, Kaldur'ahm. I'll love you 'til the day I die."

"Until the day you die?"

"Until the day I die." He reassured the man.

You finally answered my prayer.

I can finally say I can be at rest with you at my side.

I'll adore you for as long as I shall live,

All because of the words you said,

I'll love you, darling. I will love you 'til the end.


End file.
